Kuroctober no Basket
by baka-shirooo
Summary: Textes, drabbles et autres formats en tout genre, ce mois ci va être celui de Kuroko et de ses camarades. Ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs et cela à leurs dépends. [Writober 2019] Day 1/2/3...
1. Day 1 : Ring

Hello tout le monde !

C'est le premier texte que j'écris sur le fandom qu'est Kuroko no Basket et ça me plaît bien, la perspective que je pourrais faire partie de ce fandom incroyable m'éblouie ! Sans dec' j'ai toujours eu peur de rentrer dans un fandom et ça me prend des semaines avant de sauter le pas et maintenant que je l'ai fait, je sens que je vais vite prendre mes repères et m'enjailler comme une folle.

Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basket_, ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Day 1 : Ring - Anneau

* * *

Le maléfice est enfin lancé.

Il peut rire comme une hyène et regarder l'objet agir sur le comportement hautement fougueux de son frère.

Il lui a simplement demandé pourquoi en dehors du terrain il ne la met pas à son doigt. Ce dernier gesticule, grince des dents, ferme les yeux et fronce ses étranges sourcils.

"Je la porte tout le temps moi", dit-il en la montrant, la mine boudeuse.

Ses coéquipiers se mettent alors à le charrier : "sans cœur", "immonde personnage au cœur de pierre" et il en passait.

Tatsuya n'est pas méchant, juste un frère capricieux.

* * *

Un petit drabble des familles pour commencer (très en retard) le mois d'octobre. Je ne vais pas encore vous parler de mes otp parce que sinon je vais plus m'arrêter. Vous allez les voir au fur et à mesure de toutes les façons.

Eh bien, sur ce, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue ! A plus pour de nouvelles aventures les loulous -

baka-shirooo


	2. Day 2 : Mindless

Me revoilà avec le jour 2 (très en retard je l'accorde mais je veux absolument faire ce kuroctober...).

j'ai grave hâte de voir ce que ce mois donnera au final, surtout hâte de connaître vos avis !

Les personnages et l'univers de _Kuroko no Basket_ appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Day 2 : _Mindless_ \- Stupide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La première impression n'est pas toujours meilleure et encore moins la bonne. Midorima dût l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Takao Kazunari.

Absolument tout le pointait comme l'imbécile heureux de l'équipe. Il parle toujours pour ne rien dire, rit aux éclats sans arrêt.

Il semblait être totalement à l'ouest, mais quoiqu'il arrivait, sur le terrain, il gérait d'une main de maître.

Il lui en avait fallut du temps pour comprendre le tempérament de son camarade.

Il était loin d'être l'idiot irréfléchi de l'équipe. Bien au contraire.

"Shin-chaaaan...on rentre ?

\- ...Hn, rentrons."

* * *

J'aime bien ce pairing. Qui sait, à l'avenir, j'écrirai peut-être un truc plus long sur eux.

Merci de m'avoir lue, à plus tard les ami.e.s !

bye bye


	3. Day 3 : Bait

Hello tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le thème n°3 du Writober !

Je suis trop à fond là, j'ai juste envie de jouer avec les personnages de Kuroko, à défaut de ne pas le faire pour de vrai...BREF.

J'ai décidé de faire un texte pour le jour trois en ayant eu l'idée et en voyant qu'un drabble ne suffisait pas...Je trouve ce texte assez drôle, j'aime bien la tournure qu'il a prit même si c'est pas forcément ce que je voulait de base.

Trêve de bavardages inutiles, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit texte amusant.

L'univers ainsi que les personnages de _Kuroko no Basket_ appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Day 3 : _Bait_ \- Appât.

Bonne lecture -

* * *

Les néons de la rue lui donne déjà mal au crâne. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de devenir capitaine déjà ? Ses lèvres se pincent en pensant aux circonstances de sa nomination.

Bon. Il doit faire avec. Et prendre son courage à deux mains. Oui, Wakamatsu Kosuke est un homme courageux.

Il entre dans ce magasin aux néons clignotant roses et bleus, la tête baissée. Non mais vraiment, quelle idée ! Et il est seul dans son pétrin.

Le blond ouvre brutalement sa veste de jogging et se couvre une grande partie du visage avec. Personne ne doit le reconnaître. Qu'est-ce que penserait ses camarades de classe si jamais ils le voit entrer dans un sex shop ? Vraiment, quelle image il donnerait...

Celui d'un pervers notoire aux goûts douteux bien évidemment. Bon, il reste un homme, il comprend que le sexe était un bon passe-temps. Mais cela ne fait pas parti de ses hobbies, alors non. Il ne sera jamais assimilé à ce drôle de magasin. Même plus tard, maqué, il ne mettra pas un pied là dedans. Autant crever dans l'immédiat.

Comment Aomine fait pour entrer dedans, prendre son dû et s'en aller sans demander son reste ?

Ce connard est détestable sous toutes les coutures. Vraiment, un salaud de première. Quel enfoiré, il ne l'aime vraiment pas.

Incertain, il vogue dans les rayons, à la recherche de la nana fétiche de l'As de Too sans vraiment regarder.

Il y a beaucoup trop de nanas et de mecs à poils dans ce magasin. Et sa couverture se retrouve vraiment en péril à force de prendre du temps. Il doit se grouiller pour commencer l'entraînement à l'heure et garder un semblant de courage, parce que tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est fuir, les jambes à son cou, loin de ce lieu.

Soudainement, ses yeux se pose sur cet objet. Il s'arrêta net devant, ces mêmes yeux sortant de leur orbites au fur et à mesure qu'il regarde cet objet.

Un objet qu'il aurait aimé ne pas voir, ni le savoir à vrai dire.

Wakamatsu est loin d'être un jeune adolescent naïf. Oui, la nervosité le caractérise bien plus qu'un autre trait de caractère, mais il n'est pas innocent. L'utilité d'un sex-shop, il la connait. Tous peuvent en douter. Tous. Il ne parle jamais de ces choses, encore moins de ses potentielles conquêtes. Ça ne regarde personne dans son club de basket, ni dans sa classe.

Alors voir cet énorme godemiché de la taille du bras du pivot de Yosen, c'est inimaginable.

"Dans quel orifice cette chose peut rentrer putain de merde ?", se dit-il en lâchant le haut de sa veste, mettant alors en péril sa couverture.

Dans un élan de désespoir, ses yeux se mettent à rouler. Plus rien ne peut l'étonner actuellement. Alors si jamais il doit croiser quelqu'un qu'il connait, autant que ça se fasse vite et bien.

Oubliant alors sa mission première qui était de ne pas se faire repérer, Wakamatsu lâche alors ses plus beaux jurons à voix basse, les joues rosies, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'objet de ses désirs. Ce bon vieux magazine.

"Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour eux..."

C'est sans ménagement qu'il se procure le magazine, le paye et s'extirpe de l'établissement le rouge remplaçant alors le timide rose sur ses joues.

Le nouveau capitaine prend une grande inspiration. L'air frais de la vie, il n'en oubliera rien. La vie en dehors de tout lieu fait en ciment c'est sacré. Il devrait peut-être faire un tour à la campagne, chez ses grands-parents durant les vacances.

"Tiens, mais tu ne serais pas le pivot de Too ?..."

Seigneur tout puissant. Son souhait pas souhait vient de se réaliser. Il se déteste.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent aussi vite qu'ils se sont fermés. Il n'a même pas pu expirer l'air qu'il a inhalé. L'étouffement lui répondit seulement.

C'est le mec toujours accompagné de l'As de Yosen avec un gros sac en main, tout vêtu de l'ensemble de son club.

Le regard de ce dernier se dirige alors vers ses mains.

Il n'a pas prit de sac.

"Génial..., murmura le pivot en soupirant, las.

\- Ah...je n'émettrai aucun jugement... je veux dire...chacun passe son temps comme il le peut...Bon...euh...je dois y aller."

C'est ça, qu'il se casse avec son air faussement gêné. Quelle enflure lui aussi. Il va carrément s'empresser de le raconter à toute son équipe au vu de son sourire amusé. Dire qu'ils jouent contre eux le lendemain...

"Bordel de merde.", lâche-t-il en regardant ce magazine qui lui vaudra d'être la risée de l'équipe rivale pendant un certain temps.

N'ayant plus aucune volonté, il marche, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vers le gymnase de son lycée. Pourquoi croiser son adversaire avant le match et surtout dans ces circonstances aggravantes ? Vraiment quelle plaie.

Et ce mec là, il ne devrait pas être à l'hôtel avec ses camarades et non dehors à vagabonder avec ses sacs remplis à ras bord ?

Deux secondes.

L'autre abruti portait des sacs du magasin de friandises du coin.

Wakamatsu Kosuke ne prend que peu de temps pour comprendre, parce que c'est un mec intelligent vous savez.

Vraiment, cette foutue génération des miracles de merde, tous aussi capricieux les uns que les autres.

Parce que oui, tous les moyens étaient bons pour attirer Aomine dans le gymnase, quitte à bousiller du fric là dedans.

Bah, s'il s'entraîne, la victoire contre Yosen est plus qu'assurée, alors Wakamatsu prenait cette dépense et cette méprise comme un investissement à leur victoire.

Imayoshi sera fier de lui, il en est certain.

* * *

Bon, je vous avoue que de base, ça devait être un drabble sur la capture d'Aomine mais bon, un Wakamatsu allant chercher l'appât...c'était trop, beaucoup trop tentant ! Rien ne se passe comme je le prévois, mais c'est carré dans l'axe, tout va pour le mieux et c'est plus intéressant comme ça.

Bon j'espère que cela vous aura bien plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours, j'ai grave envie de causer du fandom avec celles et ceux qui en font partis -

Sur ce, je vous dit à plus -

bye bye


End file.
